<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showercaps and Popsicles by glitterator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098088">Showercaps and Popsicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator'>glitterator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taeten AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Surgeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeten parents. Taeyong is out of town so Ten has to deal with some things solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taeten AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showercaps and Popsicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys like this! I might do a parent series and post some stuff with their daughter.</p><p>*Note the italics section are text messages between them*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened? The school called and left a message saying someone needed to pick So-Eun up early,” Taeyong was rummaging through his suitcase trying to find everything he had unpacked earlier. “I’m gonna catch a standby flight and come home immediately.”</p><p>“No no no don’t do that,” Ten tossed his backpack into his car and held his phone to his ear with his shoulder. “I can take care of it. I’m leaving the hospital now. I postponed what I could and I found coverage for my other surgeries today and tomorrow. What is all that noise, am I on speaker?”</p><p>“Yes and it’s the sound of me packing my bags and getting ready to come home!” Taeyong was searching high and low for a bottle of hair gel he could have sworn he unpacked the night before.</p><p>“Stop!” Ten directed through the phone. Taeyong froze in place as if he’d been caught. “Now sit down and listen. You worked so hard for this and you’re about to show the world your field changing technique for muscle reattachment. You deserve this moment and as much as I wish I could be there with you, I got this. Everything is fine, it's just a little…..lice.” Ten grimaced ever so slightly.</p><p>Taeyong let out a soft laugh trying not to be heard over the phone. “It’s lice? You sure you’re gonna be ok? You hate bugs and crawly things. Hey remember that mosquito you trapped in a glass and threw the whole cup away? Or that big ass spider I killed in our old apartment. You marooned yourself on the bed for like 20 minutes before I got home afraid it might attack you on your way to the door.”</p><p>“I CAN HANDLE IT,” Ten was unamused. “.....I think. The school’s gonna give me a kit. Apparently the whole second grade has it right now.”</p><p>“Be careful with your beautiful brown hair, please. You just dyed it,” Taeyong smiled at the memory of Ten in the bathroom with a bottle of bleach and dye despite his and So-Eun’s protests. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice. Now just focus on what you’re there for and do your best. Love you,” Ten pulled up to the school and let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“You too. Love you,” Taeyong responded and hung up the phone with a smile. Only Ten could ease his mind and heart that was in a whirlwind just moments before. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy...Daddy the comb hurts,” So-Eun shrieked. </p><p>“Well if I didn’t have to comb tiny little bugs out of your hair it wouldn’t be so bad,” Ten grimaced and held down a gag. “Oh my god this one is huge.”</p><p>“You’re a surgeon. This shouldn’t gross you out that much. That Bon-Hwa. I know it was her,” So-Eun glared as Ten brushed out a pretty big chunk of hair. </p><p>“And why was it her?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Because she spent the week at her cousin’s and she said they had it too but that was before we got it THEREFORE she gave it to us,” So-Eun glared even harder in the mirror. </p><p>“Your argument is solid but lacks concrete evidence. Vetoed,” Ten smeared topical medication to her scalp and placed a shower cap on her small head.</p><p>“Why veto? And what’s evidence?” So-Eun touched her showercap. “It itches.”</p><p>“Veto because you don’t know for sure and evidence is how you prove something did or didn’t happen. It’s a fact. Like it’s a fact that I love you and the evidence was me coming huge ass lice out of your hair. Or how it’s a fact that you’re going to eat all the broccoli I cook for you tonight or you don’t get to watch Jeopardy. If you see Jeopardy then that's evidence that you ate all your veggies. ” Ten tapped her nose lightly.</p><p>“Evidence,” She repeated under her breath trying to commit it to memory. “And no! I need to see Mr. Trebek. Tonight one of the categories is World Rivers.”</p><p>“Then you have to eat your broccoli, buuuut since Dad isn’t here we can have a popsicle before dinner,” He beamed, picking her up and twirling her in his arms. “Do you want your world atlas for the show?”</p><p>“No. I’m gonna get one right on my own,” She responded with fire in her eyes. </p><p>“Well I’m gonna use an atlas,” Ten sat her down and looked at his hair in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“Quick Daddy!” So-Eun yelled as Ten grabbed the grape popsicle out of her hand and placed it next to his, which was already melting making a sticky mess on the coffee table.</p><p>Ten smiled brightly and answered his phone, “Hi honey!” </p><p>“Are you wearing a shower cap too?” Taeyong asked as the facetime came into focus.</p><p>“Yeah mine’s a hair mask. So-Eun said her cap itched so I put one on too,” Ten smiled.</p><p>“Are your teeth red?” Taeyong squinted through the camera. “And is So-Eun’s tongue purple? You guys were eating popsicles or candy weren’t you?”</p><p>“No Dad, it's a lice symptom,” So-Eun responded earnestly, though Ten knew they had been caught.</p><p>“So maybe we had a little treat before dinner. It’s been a long day, give us a break,” Ten pouted.</p><p>“Yeah give Daddy and me a break,” So-Eun mimicked Ten.</p><p>“Besides she’s gonna have extra vegetables tonight to make up for it,” Ten snuck that in there as So-Eun quickly sided with him once again.</p><p>“Yeah we’re having extra ve-, Daddy no!! You said broccoli only,” she protested.</p><p>“That was before you snuck a cookie earlier. Now we’re having zucchini too,” Ten looked at his watch wondering how long her treatment had been on for.</p><p>“You saw that?” She asked with a bit of guilt on her tone.</p><p>“Daddy sees everything,” Taeyong called through the phone feeling a bit left out.</p><p>“I do. It’s time for us to wash our treatments out so I’ll call you later. Bye love you!” Ten scurried to the bathroom.</p><p>“Love you t-” but the phone cut off before Taeyong could finish. </p><p>“It’s time to wash these off,” Ten pulled off her shower cap and had her lean back to clean her hair as if she were in a salon.</p><p>“Dear customer what will it be? The papaya coconut shampoo or the vanilla almond?” Ten smiled down at his daughter.</p><p>“Let’s do coconut and papaya,” So-Eun decided.</p><p>“Good choice. That’ll be one million won please,” Ten started lathering her hair gently with a serious look.</p><p>“My Daddy will pay so please bill Mr. Ten Lee,” So-Eun closed her eyes to enjoy the fruity smell and wiggled her feet playfully.</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes. I’ve heard of him before. That skilled surgeon, whose hands are worth more than gold. You’re very lucky,” he massaged gently.</p><p>“I am,” she responded assuredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello husband,” Ten kissed the phone with a smile. “I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier but how was the conference?”</p><p>“It was good. People were impressed and I secured two more grants for my research so the hospital board will be happy about that. Did you guys have fun today? I hate when I’m not around.” Taeyong ran his fingers across the screen wishing he could feel the warmth of his husband’s cheek on his skin. </p><p>“You’re sad you missed the lice? We have to do it for the next few days so don’t worry,” Ten giggled as he cocked his head to the side. “Where are you?”</p><p>“The airport terminal. I found a red eye flight so I’ll be home by the morning. I’ll take a car service home when I get there so don’t worry. I miss you both so I just want to get home as quickly as possible” Taeyong smiled gently, a warm beautiful smile that made his husband’s heart flutter all over again. </p><p>“I miss you too. You know the quicker you get home the quicker we can-” Ten bit his bottom lip seductively.</p><p>“DADDY! You were supposed to make it quick. It's scary in here by myself!!” So-Eun screamed from down the hall.</p><p>“Sorry. We’re sleeping in the guest room while I get her new sheets delivered tomorrow and she went in first. Aren’t you glad we listened to me and put two twin beds in there instead of one big bed?” Ten got up and headed to the room.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. But didn’t we have some new packages of sheets? OH! We had to use them when we had our fun the other nigh-”</p><p>“What fun?” So-Eun interrupted, stopping Ten in his tracks and cutting Taeyong off. “When did you have fun without me?”</p><p>“We had Dad fun. It was boring so you didn’t miss anything,” Ten tried to diffuse the little girl but only ignited his husband.</p><p>“What do you mean boring? Ten. Ten Lee I know you hear me,” Taeyong tried to whisper yell over the phone.</p><p>“Okay say bye to Dad we’ll see you in the morning. Bye Dad,” Ten hung up the phone quickly and collapsed onto his bed like a washed up starfish.</p><p>“Daddy you’re gonna get a cold if your stomach is out like that,” So-Eun pushed his arms to the side trying to lessen the space he was taking up and tucked him in.</p><p>“Thank you Princess. Daddy’s had a long day,” Ten sighed.</p><p>“I’m the one with lice. You just did a hair mask and ate popsicles,” So-Eun chided.</p><p>Ten looked offended but quickly turned over and stared up at the ceiling, “Did Dad sound mad?”</p><p>“I don’t know? Maybe?” So-Eun said with complete disinterest that wasn’t lost on her father. </p><p>“Did you have fun with the show?” He asked instead.</p><p>“I did!” So-Eun beamed.</p><p>“The Ganges was a good guess,” Ten leaned over and kissed her cheek carefully.</p><p>“Well I may have peaked at the atlas when you went to the kitchen for some water,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>“That’s okay. I had it out for both of us. You still did good and had fun right?” So-Eun nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>Ten hopped out of bed and tucked her in this time, “Then tonight was a success! It’s past your bedtime so let’s get to sleep okay? Aaaand she’s already asleep.”</p><p>
  <em>Ten: If it wasn’t so fascinating it would be weird how fast she can fall asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: It’s cute right?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten: You get to do her next lice treatment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: No problem. And I’ll do it without bribing her with candy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten: It was a popsicle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: Ohhh was your mouth lonely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten: Shut up. Yes. Hurry home and comfort me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: You better be ready bc the moment I land I’ll make sure you can never say boring again. You’ll learn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten: I don’t mind you teaching me a lesson. Cum home quick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: I told the pilot to step on it. I love you. See you in the morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten: I love you too. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think?? Did we like it? Was it cute and fluffy? Next chapter taeten'll be together again. I just had this idea first and wanted to have fun with it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>